Two Worlds
by brantini
Summary: Minerva McGonagall took a stroll to visit a piece of her past. Tragedy it was. But never did it cross her mind that it was just as painful for him too… this is completely CANON! Yes, Dougal McGregor is legit and yes he and Minerva were engaged once. One-Shot. Complete.


Christmas Eve 1955, Minerva McGonagall was in a strange mood. She was cleaning her flat, getting ready for the upcoming year. Her boss of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement told her that if she keeps at her current work qualities and her enthusiasm, she will soon be promoted. Truth be told, she was starting to have second thoughts about her ministry job. She felt like she had more potential for something more…educational. As she went through the storage, she found an old dusty box with barely noticeable flowers printed on it. Her heart sank, Minerva promised herself that she will never open it again, but something about its sudden reappearance made her want to remember all that again. _One last time_, she told herself. She wasn't up to breaking the promise she made to herself, a promise is a promise. So Minerva grabbed a cloak and went out the door, Apparating to the once familiar place, Caithness, Scotland.

Walking in the snow, Minerva McGonagall stopped in front of a massive spread of farmland. She turned into her Animagus form and walked light-footedly down the trials leading to the main house. As she walked closer, she could see the smoke steaming out of the chimney and lights shining through the window, her heart skipped and her tail shot up in anticipation. She then jumped on one of the lower fences, trying to peek through the window as the front door swung open. She froze and stared, not able to bring herself to run. Dougal McGregor walked slowly out of the house, stretching, as he glanced sideways and spot the brown cat. The two stared at each other for a moment, _what an unusual cat_, Dougal McGregor thought to himself and went inside. A few disappointed seconds went by and he reappeared again with a bowl in hand. He slowly travelled to the cat and placed the bowl down by his feet. Now Minerva McGonagall could see, it was a bowl of milk. For some unknown reason, she felt right to go near. So, following her instincts, she jumped down from the fence and neared the bowl and the man. Dougal McGregor went down on his knees and stroked the cat that stared at him, showing no interest in the warm milk whatsoever.

"Minerva loved cats too." He said gently and quietly. Minerva McGonagall's heart nearly stopped as she heard her name. He still remembers! She thought, fighting the tears back.

"Speaking of her, you kind of look like her." He smiled sadly with his Scottish accent, "do you happen to know her?" the cat merely blinked and stared back.

"Ah what am I thinking? She would never come back…she said it herself. She loved me no more, that it was merely a quick crush. And she left…never to be heard of again…she ignored all my letters, my letters to win her back. Clearly I wasn't good enough; clearly she didn't love me all that much."

Minerva McGonagall's heart pained. She could see the hurt and the sadness in Dougal's eyes. He was still handsome as ever, still looked the same as though it was yesterday when he asked her to marry him. Minerva meowed softly and leaned into his touch.

"But that's alright. She deserves someone better. I am, after all, just an ordinary poor local farmer." He sighed as a women's voice came from inside the house.

"Dougal darling! Minerva is waiting for your bedtime story!" her voice was soft and loving, gentle and caring.

"I'll be right there, love!" Dougal called back and gave the cat a smile with pain in his eyes. "Yeah, we named our daughter Minerva. She's three months old! You should stop by more so I can introduce you to Minerva." He said sadly with a hint of excitement, "my wife doesn't know Minerva McGonagall though. I couldn't bring myself to tell her. My wife's beautiful and loving, she's not Minerva, but I really couldn't ask for more. I loved Minerva, that's all that matters. Now and forever. I just hope that she's doing fine too." He said, more to himself than anything. He slowly stood up and walked towards the door, "McGonagall, that's your name now." He said to the cat, "Come often. You'll like Minerva, I know it." he smiled and went in.

Minerva McGonagall stood there for Merlin knows how long. She knew she broke his heart as it broke hers too, but she had always imagined that he'd moved on.

Back at home, Minerva McGonagall, without thinking it through, picked up a quill and a piece of Muggle paper.

_Dearest Dougal, _

_Happy Christmas. Wishing the best for you and your family. Love, Minerva._

She folded it and stared, then as her usual logic slowly settled back in, she threw the folded paper in the fireplace and watched it burn. She couldn't bring herself to break the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy and risk losing her job. After all, that's what she gave up the love of her life for. Watching it burnt to ashes, a stream of tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

"Happy Christmas Dougal. I'm glad you're alright." She whispered through her sobs, knowing that her letter and greetings will reach him no matter what.


End file.
